


Card Making Time

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M, More Fluff, human!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the OTP christmas challenge! Making Christmas Cards!</p><p>Continues from Day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Making Time

“Gabriel!”

“What? You said just be myself!”

Sam rolled his eyes and plucked the half made card from Gabriel’s fingers, throwing it over his shoulders as he ignored Gabriel’s indignant cry.

“That doesn’t mean it’s pornographic, Gabe. These are going to our families!”

Gabriel stared at him with a smirk as he drawled, “So? My family can handle dick cards.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s bad enough I get your big brother Luce breathing down my neck and side glances from Raphael. I don’t need them scandalized as well.”

“Luci would laugh. Raphael however..”

Sam gave him a pointed stare before showing him the candy striped card he made, “Like this, Gabe. Tasteful but still you.”

Gabriel snatched the card out his hand and cried out, “This is mine then, it’s candy!”

“But I made i- you know what, it’s yours Gabe. Take it.” He sighed, going back to work and ignoring his boisterous husband.

He was in the middle of designing a card for his mother when he realised Gabriel was being uncharacteristically quiet and glanced up to see that he was staring out the kitchen window with that far away stare he got every now and then. Sam knew that the playful, obnoxious side of Gabriel was just that- a side. There was a dark past that he had accepted long ago that sometimes came up to haunt his husband.

Sam carefully put his card down, made sure the glue or glitter wouldn’t get in the way, before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Gabriel and dragging him forcefully into his lap. The blonde made a noise in the back of his throat and snuggled in, the warm wool of his knit sweater itched Sam’s hands and wrists, but he didn’t care. Letting Gabriel remember he was loved and married was far more important.

He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck before murmuring, “The cake you made earlier should be more than ready to eat, what do you think?”

Gabriel perked up and tilted his head back to smile at Sam before wiggling his butt in Sam’s lap, causing him to moan and growl deep in his throat,tugging Gabriel back into his lap and holding him there as he nipped at his ear.

“You slut.”

Gabriel cackled and slid out of Sam’s grip, all but bouncing to the counter where the cake was sitting to cool down. “Only yours, Sammykins.”

Sam smiled as Gabriel slid back into his perky personality, crisis averted for the night. He turned back to the table and got back to work.

 


End file.
